


' if you want to act like a sparking, you will be treated like one '

by VVirlybird



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, idk what to tag, vortex is in little space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVirlybird/pseuds/VVirlybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>vortex is a little in this fic ( jus go with it )</p>
    </blockquote>





	' if you want to act like a sparking, you will be treated like one '

**Author's Note:**

> vortex is a little in this fic ( jus go with it )

Onslaught sat at his desk in his office working on and reviewing important reports . Just as he finishes, yet another report, Vortex comes through the office doors slowly, trying to sneak in but his plans were spoiled when the door began to creak.

"Vortex." Onslaught said in a very monotone voice.  
the copter lets out a small grunt and went ahead to let himself in. 

"Onslaughtttt," vortex sat on the edge of the desk , making sure not to touch or mess up any of the Commanders important papers. 

"Vortex-" Onslaught stops what he's doing to sit himself up straighter than he already was and looks over to the gray bot.  
"You can tell I'm busy, so unless it's important, leave or stay quiet."  
Vortex pouts and sits down on the floor, leaning his helm against the arm of Onslaughts chair.

After a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of Onslaughts vents, a few sighs, and the sounds of papers flipping, Vortex moves himself to where his helm is resting on the bigger mechs thigh. Onslaught does nothing but slightly jerk his leg to get vortex off, but that didn't work. 

Onslaught sets down the papers in his servos and leans back into the chair, stretching. 

"Is there something that you want from me? " He asked in a slightly annoyed tone. 

Vortex did nothing but look up at him, trying to give Onslaught puppy eyes. he knew it wasn't going to work, but the copter was horny, and he always ended up getting what he wanted, one way or another. 

Vortex starts to slide his servos near Onslaughts panels. But before he can get close enough, Onslaught grabs the copters servo, pushing it off his thigh.

"I stated I was busy. I'm not helping you get off." Onslaught sits himself back up and gets to work on his reports. but vortex's hands were right back at his inner thighs, rubbing the plating and dipping servos into transformation seams.

"Onnnsssss-" the copter abruptly pushed his servo against Onslaughts interface array, making the larger bot jump. 

Onslaught pushed his chair out and stood up, lifting vortex from the floor and carrying him to the very corner of the room, and sitting him down.

"Since you don't know how to be still and undisruptive, you're going to stay here. If you do not listen then you're in big trouble, is that understood?" Vortex sat still and shook his helm. Once Onslaught was done staring him down, he stood up and went back to his desk.

\------------

It had been about 10 minutes and the copter started to get antsy and decided to crawl over to Onslaughts desk, but the large blue mech stood up almost immediately and walked over to Vortex, pushing his helm to the ground with his aft in the air, slapped the copters aft hard, making his body jerk. 

"I told you to stay in the corner, now didn't I? But you didn't listen." Onslaught stood up and looked down at Vortex as he gathered himself and slowly backed himself up to the corner. 

"Why do I even have to sit here in the first place!" Vortex threw his hands down and refused to look at Onslaught once he moved in front of the smaller mech. 

"You are sitting here-" Onslaught grabs underneath Vortex's chin and forces him to look up then grabs around his throat. "-Because, if you choose to act like a sparking, you will be treated like a sparkling." 

"B-but how was I acting like a sparkling!?" Vortex pouted and grabbed at Onslaughts large servos, trying to pull them away, but Onslaughts grip just got tighter. 

"You decided to come into my office while I was working and disrupt me after I had told you I was very busy, you still tried to reach for my panels."

Vortex wiggled under Onslaughts grip, trying to free himself. "But Onnsssss-" Onslaught moved his other servo up to vortexs faceplate and pressed a digit against his lips. 

"I don't want to hear it. You're staying here until I decide your punishment is over." Onslaught got closer to the heliformers face   
"Is that clear?" he said in a stern tone

Vortex looked up at him and shook, still trying to pull the digits around his neck away. "Y-yes sir.." Onslaught eventually lets go of Tex's throat and walked back to his desk. 

After almost 30 minutes of sitting in a corner, Vortex's legs started to ache from lack of movement. he went to stretch his legs and got shot a look from Onslaught that made him freeze. 

Onslaught stood up, making vortex think he was walking over to him to punish him, but instead he walked out the door and shut it behind him. But Vortex knew better than to move to the door to look, this could be some trick. So he stays put.

A few minutes later and Onslaught comes back through the door carrying a bowl of energon goodies. Vortex being excited started to bounce. But once Onslaught turns towards him he stops. 

Onslaught crouches on the floor in front of the copter and retracts his mask, ordering Vortex to do the same. Almost instantly vortex's mask opens and shows his scarred mouth. Onslaught did nothing but stare for a few seconds, and after Tex had realized, he started to bring his servos up to cover himself. 

The Commander grabbed for a treat and pressed it to Vortex's lips, causing him to stop his servos and keeping them in his lap. Vortex opened his mouth and stuck his glossa out, pushing his helm forwards a bit to try and catch the goodie. 

But Onslaught pulls the treat back and instead grabs the gray mechs chin, kissing him softly, and pulling back again to give Vortex the treat.

Vortex got caught up and shocked by the kiss but didn't complain.   
"What do you say?" Onslaught said calmly. The copter was confused, trying to understand what the larger mech meant and then he got it.   
"Thank you, sir!" 

Onslaught chuckled and fed him a few more candies before getting up and going to his desk, taking what was left for himself. But now vortex was hyper and his frame was shaking a bit from lack of movement. 

Onslaught knew what he did, he wanted to give Tex a reason to move, to be punished.

The heliformer stood up quietly, thinking his Commander didn't know, but then Onslaught stood up calmly and at a regular pace. He made his way to the still standing copter and knelt, yanking vortex and pushing him over his knee, striking him hard on the aft.

"ACK, O-ONS!" The blue mech hit him again, harder. 

"You were told to sit." He hit Vortex again and as he did, the copter wailed, cleaning solvent slowly leaking from his optics. "I'm sorry, Sir! Please! I won't do it again!" 

But that didn't work. Onslaught struck Vortex one last time, as hard as he could without damaging his aft too badly. there was a few dents in his aft, the last one leaving a defined servo mark. 

 

Onslaught lifted vortex and brought him over to the desk. Onslaught sat in his chair, Vortex was sat on the desk. 

"Ons, I-I don't think I should be up here," Tex shifted to his side a little so his panels wouldn't be pressed to the table. The feeding had got him burning and he could feel himself leaking.

Onslaught pushed on vortex's stomach until he leaned back a bit, and then retracted his faceplate. 

"O-Onslaught?"

"Quiet." 

He moved his helm in between the copters legs and started to kiss at the sensitive metal, causing vortex to jerk. Onslaught pushed him back more and started to lick and kiss his valve panel, causing it to open. 

"Ons-, I don't- what if someone comes in?"

"No one is coming in, now stay quiet."

Onslaught pressed his glossa into the copters valve, digging his digits into the seams on Vortex's hips to hold him still.

"O-oonnss! Aahh," Vortex grabbed the digits digging into his hips and tried to pry them away, but he wasn't strong or focused enough to do it.

Onslaught pulled vortex down towards his mouth more, trying to get his glossa as deep as he could in the heliformers tight valve.

Vortex was a mess. He couldn't stay still or quiet. He was practically screaming Ons' name, causing the larger bot to bring his servo up to tex's mouth, covering it. 

"If you don't stay quiet. someone WILL walk in." He lapped up at the transfluid leaking from vortex's valve and spoke again, 

"You wouldn't want the team to walk in and see how much of a slut you are, would you?" 

Vortex tried to speak through the large servo on his mouth, but it came out as a muffled moan. His whole frame began to shake as he grabbed tightly at Onslaughts servo. 

"That's what I thought," Onslaught pushed one of his digits into the copters mouth. Vortex immediately began to hold his servo and suck on the digit, thrusting it in and out of his mouth.

Onslaught moved his mouth up to Vortex's node and sucked at it hard, making vortex bite at the digit in his mouth and lock up. 

He was overloading hard, and Onslaught wouldn't give him a break. he pulled his digit out of Vortex's mouth and quickly pressed it into his valve, thrusting it in and out as he crashed from overload. 

"Onnss-ons-ons-ons-ONSLAUGHT!" Vortex's back arched and his rotors flicked. 

Onslaught pulled his digit out and kissed tex's valve before licking up the transfluid again. Vortex's systems had offlined from the overload, but he onlined again when he felt something press against his valve.

Onslaught had moved over the copter and was rubbing his spike through the copters valve lips. 

"I'm not finished with you." he grabbed Vortex's hips and slammed him back onto the large spike. Vortex screamed. He didn't expect the sudden move and his valve was aching, he felt his calipers bursting and breaking. But he wanted more. 

"Onslaught! It's too much!! Ahh-please!" Vortex grabbed onto Onslaughts shoulders as he was pounded into, crying and moaning loudly. Onslaught didn't care who heard this time.

He pulled out and flipped the copter over on his stomach, pushing himself back into the little valve and thrusting hard. 

"R-rotors, grab my rotors!" Vortex's vocalizer was glitching, on the edge of spewing out static.

Onslaught took his servos from Tex's hips and gripped the rotor blades harshly, denting them and bending them as he used them to pull vortex back onto his spike. 

Just when the pain in Vortex's valve started to go away, Onslaught grabbed his rotors harder and thrusts into him all the way. His spike fully sheathed into the little valve. 

Energon started to leak out of the valve, along with transfluid. The pressure was too much for Vortex and he screamed out as he overloaded again. 

" O-Onslaught!!Onssaaahhh-Commander!!"

Onslaught couldn't take it anymore. The valve got tighter as he overloaded and pulled Onslaught into overload. Thrusting into the copter one last time and overloading into the valve, causing the heliformers stomach to bulge out a bit.

Onslaught pulled out of the copter and sat back into his chair, watching the transfluid and energon pour from the copters valve and onto the floor.

\---------------------------------

He must have passed out because once he onlined his optics Vortex was cleaned up and so was he. The copter had gotten himself comfortable on Onslaughts lap and fallen asleep. 

Onslaught chuckles, leans his chair back more, putting his peds on the desk, and lets himself drift into recharge once more.


End file.
